The Death of Me
by AMETSUkai
Summary: Orihara Izaya is in love with Heiwajima Shizuo. Has been for some time and believes that his love will never be returned. At least he wishes to die by the hands of the person he loves. But will Shizuo be able to kill him? /YAOI/goes together with Falling


_Hello everybody. I am really sorry for not updating since the beginning of August, but I promise, that I am back now! I just was too busy to even think about doing the things that I love. _

_This time I came up with the idea of a Durarara! one shot that I hope you will like. It's a first person story, and if people want, I will post another one shot, from the other person's point of view. (have already added in fact ^_^)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or the characters. Just the plot.**

* * *

><p>Jump. Duck. Slide…. Stop.<p>

I glanced behind to see him running after me, calling my name. I manage to turn the corner just in time as a vending machine came flying at me. Rather at the place I stood a moment ago. A wide grin spread on my lips as I run again. I just can't help myself.

I love playing games, but no other game excites me as much as this little game of tag that we play… together. But he just can't see. He can't see what he really is doing to me. He can't see that I am calling him. Calling to play with me… in a more way that he will ever even think.

My monster. He is so dangerous that he should really think about wearing a warning sign. Though in that case people won't get close to him and I won't be able to laugh at the way they piss in their pants whenever my Shizu-chan snaps. Though no one can make him lose his temper as fast as I can. But little does he know, that he makes me lose my sanity just as fast, if not faster. I feel like I am falling deeper and deeper into the ocean that will drown me. But I just can't seem to make myself care even a little bit.

As I keep on running, it gets harder to breath. At this rate, I will be caught. I should try and lose him… fast.

Slide. Turn. A truck is blocking the way. Turn again. Running... A Dead end… Maybe even soon it will be literally dead for me. But the thought doesn't scare me a single bit. I don't mind it, as long as it is him. I turn to face him leaning on the wall for support as he walks to me slowly, just like a predator getting close to his prey – eyes never leaving mine. Though it makes me sad that I can't see his eyes behind those glasses that he always wears. Wish he would take them off.

A small shiver runs down my spine as he lets out my name in a low growl. Reflexively I take out knife out of my pocket and slice at him. His glasses fall as he jumps back. Good. But he is fast and somehow manages to knock the knife out of my hand. Not good.

I feel him grab my throat and slam me into the wall with my feet dangling in the air as he made sure that I was an eye level with him, and at the moment I meet his angry eyes I knew, that there is no escape left for me. A real dead end.

My breath gets caught in my throat as he swings his fist back. The hit that is about to come excites me to no end. Maybe I am already insane? I really don't know, nor do I care. I just can't wait for the impact to come. If it kills me, and I am sure it will, then I will be… free. Free from this world where there is no place for me. Free from the loneliness. Free from these unrequited feelings. I can finally stop loving this dangerous man. That is if I am at least lucky in death.

As if in a slow motion, the fist comes closer and closer. For once my usual smirk isn't there as I close my eyes patiently waiting for it to come. But it never came...

All I felt was the trembling of the building I am certainly pressed into. My eyes shot wide open in shock and only widened as I looked at him.

He was trembling... But it was not from the anger. In his eyes there wasn't even a bit of anger left. All that was there was desperation... despair... desolation...

I tried to ask him why he didn't kill me, but didn't get a chance as he leaned in and slammed his lips onto mine, his tongue quickly finding way into my mouth. All of the thoughts left my mind the second our lips met. It was really hard to believe that this was really happening to me. That the one person was kissing me. My eyes slowly closed as I started responding to the kiss, my hands curling on the fabric of his vest on their own accord.

The kiss was wonderful... and unearthly... Exciting like something forbidden... sinful. It seemed to me that I was drinking wine from the devil's cup. And at that moment I knew, that now it was too late for me to try and forget about this man. Even if I ever wanted to do it, I never could. Because with that one kiss, one simple kiss he was taking over me, over my mind, over my soul... My heart was his long ago.

I vaguely noticed the grip around my throat loosen up and move to grab the back of my neck as his body pushed into mine effectively trapping me between him and the wall. My hands in return found their way up his chest and around his neck, treading through his blonde bleached hair and pulling him closer to me. I just couldn't get enough of him...

His free hand was caressing my body. Sliding up my shirt, going down into my pants... Desperately trying to undo them. And he succeeded... Though I thought I heard the sound of ripping. But I don't care about anything, but him. He started kissing my neck, biting it, licking... Marking me as his... His.. The thought of being his made me so... happy. I needed to be his! Soon I found myself wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, silently begging him to take me.

He seemed to get my message as he lifted his fingers to my mouth. But that wasn't what I wanted. So, instead of sucking on them I crushed my mouth on his, tasting him again, feeling his tongue slipping mine. To me it felt like paradise. I was already addicted to him.

With one of my hands I started unbuttoning his pants and caressing him swallowing his moans. When I thought that he was distracted enough with the kiss and the caress, I guided him to my entrance and forced it into me.

He broke the kiss and looked at me shocked, and tried to pull away. Yeah... that might be pretty shocking, and I noticed that he was trying to pull away, but I wouldn't have any of it, as I pulled him fully into me. Because this is how I wanted it to be.

I wanted to feel him forcing his was into me, wanted to feel the pain, wanting to feel like I really belong to him... wanted to make sure, that this wasn't one of my many dreams.

We stayed like that for some time, him waiting for my pain to go away. That was rather sweet... But I couldn't wait too long and started rocking against him. He took the hint and started moving. At first it was slow, but gradually it became faster and faster, going harder and deeper with each time, lifting me higher and higher from the ground, making me lose my mind with my head spinning from the pleasure I was feeling. And the moment that I felt him come inside me, I could have sworn that I saw what heaven looked like.

After that he held me tightly in his arms, not letting me fall. We stood like that for what seemed hours catching our breath, with my head resting on his shoulder. His body was so warm, so comfortable, so desired, so welcomed...

Then he gently lifted my chin and planted another kiss on my lips. But this one wasn't anything like others. It was so gentle... It was hard to believe that he was capable of such gentleness. And then he said those words. The words that I never expected... not even dreamed to hear from him. Especially not said to me.

I couldn't help the tears running down my face. I was happy. Really really happy. With the way his heavenly eyes were looking at me, the way he was smiling at me, and saying those words... I was so happy, I thought I would die.

He leaned and kissed away my tears whispering sweet words in my ear... hugging me lovingly...

I couldn't do anything but hold onto him... I couldn't do anything more as I buried my face on his strong chest. And then I spoke those words... The words that no matter how I look at, they would be true.

"You will be the death of me... Shizuo..."

* * *

><p><em>Well... This is it! Hope you liked it! <em>

_Will be waiting for the reviews. If you don't want to review but have something to say, send a private message to me, and I will surely reply to you._

_See you soon everybody! I love you all!_


End file.
